Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha
Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha 'is an alternate universe fanfiction by Wing Zero Alpha that takes place within the Galactic Century universe. It is essentially a rewrite of the original ''Mobile Suit Gundam series, only now placed in a more futuristic, galaxy spanning setting. '''Summary In the future, mankind exists in a section of what was once called the Milky Way Galaxy filled with hundreds of stars and planets. Through a period of centuries, mankind has spread across said galaxy, colonizing numerous star systems in distant planets and artificial colonies. Each sector varies in characteristics; some are highly developed in technology and order, while others are generally lawless and parallel to the third world. It has been said that the total number of inhabited planets and systems in each sector would be the same as that of the stars in the night sky. While most settlements are vastly independent, those that are closest to the inner part of the galaxy report to one ruling body: the Galactic Federation. The Galactic Federation, or simply GF, is the largest form of government in the universe, evolving from the ancient Earth Federation. So great was its formation that it even had even caused a new calendar system to be adapted by the galaxy, the Galactic Century. Most of the galaxy would come under the Federation flag, although many would love nothing more than to be completely free of the Federation. In spite of its vastness, the Federation is run by a single chief of state, a President, and a Senate on the Federation's capital world of Earth. Its power is kept by the massive Galactic Federation Star Force that operates from various systems, although it is considered by many as a just government with benevolent leadership. Unfortunately, the times were far from peaceful. As there were already many anti-Federation governments within the galaxy, the foremost was that of the planet Zeon. Once having been a backwater world in a distant sector, Zeon soon transformed one of the wealthiest, most industrialized and influential planets within that part of the galaxy. This was made possible through the usage of genetic engineering and augmentation of the original colonists' descendents so that they may adapt to their new environment far more easily. However, this process soon became a social normality on Zeon in the following years, which proved to be controversial throughout the rest of the galaxy as genetic tampering was normally illegal under Federation mandate. For this and many other reasons, on February 13, GC 153, former Federal Senator Bismarck von Daikun declared Zeon, its star system and the entirety of its sector independent of the Federation, establishing the Zeon Empire with Bismarck himself as its first Emperor. To keep their independence, he also established a full military force, the Imperial Defense Force, which was tasked with keeping the system defended against outside invasion and developing advanced weapons that could all easily counter any other military force, namely Star Force. Most in the Federation took this as a war in the planning stages, but despite this the Daikun lineage still maintained good relations with the Federation and for over two hundred years the two governments existed peacefully. That is until June 7, GC 364, when the last Emperor of the Daikun line, Dietrich, was assassinated by a terrorist attack alongside the Zeon Chancellor, Degwin von Zabi. One of the assassins was apprehended before he could commit suicide via intoxication, and according to the planetary police force's official report, the man was a non-augmented offworlder, as well as a pro-Federation fanatic and vigilante. This caused the anti-Federation views of Zeon and its sector to increase greatly, with some even believing the assassin was a Federal agent. This is where the real tension began. A mysterious will denoted Dietrich's successor as Degwin's eldest son, Gihren, who immediately took the throne with little opposition. After establishing himself Emperor, thus ending the Daikun line of rulership, Gihren immediately altered the government so that his family would become the ruling monarchy, and his brothers and sisters Kishiria, Dozul, Garma and Miharu were all put into positions in the regional governments shortly after assuming the titles of Princes and Princesses. To make sure no one would challenge his power, Gihren secretly purged all members and followers of the Daikun Dynasty, although Dietrich's son and daughter, Prince Casval and Princess Artesia, were able to escape the slaughter by slipping out of Imperial space. The Federation, naturally, was opposed to the new head of government and specifically Emperor Gihren's actions, which were in major contrast with the Daikuns' peaceful ideals of coexistence. In retaliation, the GF establishes a supply embargo that legally prevents any Federation affiliated sectors from trading with or supplying the Empire. However, the Empire was able to circumvent this with its own resources. The Federation would then make direct sabotage and assassination attempts on Zeon's leaders. However, these would cause no change in the aspiring new government's rise to power. This all heightens to the Federal Forces being put on high alert for hostilities, with patrol groups being sent just outside Zeon territory to make sure nothing along those lines would occur. And finally it all came to a single cataclysmic event that would shake the galaxy. On January 3rd, GC 377, the Zeon Empire officially declared war on the Galactic Federation, beginning what would later be referred as the First Galactic War. However, through one of Gihren's power plays, no war declaration was delivered, thus allowing the Zeon forces to attack or harass the Federation garrisons that were in proximity to Imperial territory well before any warning was received by Earth. This causes a large number of losses for the Federation at the beginning, thereby allowing Zeon to invade other territories as well. Soon enough, the entire galaxy would be embroiled into Zeon's war of conquest. The war, which would last for a long while became both the first ever human conflict on the galactic scale and the single largest and most devastating conflict of the era in the number of military casualties, civilian deaths, and devastation across the galaxy. During the fierce fighting of the first few months of the war, the Zeon war machine remained unchallenged. Planets were either conquered and subjugated quickly or they were wiped out through the usage of weapons of mass destruction, which were used indiscriminately. The vaunted Star Force was unable to respond to this great blitzkrieg in time, and when it did the forces deployed could only hurt the Zeon forces, not defeat them. During this period of fighting, billions upon billions of humans, both civilian and soldier were killed, wiping out a large percentage of the human population in the galaxy. And it only grew worse from there. Two years into the fighting, Zeon pressed its advantage by staging invasions on key Federation worlds, utilizing its superior technological advances, namely the more advanced Zaku series of mobile suits. Fortunately for the Federation, its territory was vast enough that while the Zeon war machine was far from exhausted, it would at least be slowed down enough that the Federation could respond in kind before it reached the Sol System and Earth. Thus, on January 8, GC 379, the Galactic Federation launches the top secret Project V, a weapons development operation that would revolutionize the Federation's mobile suit forces… 'Characters' Galactic Century Characters 'Timeline' Galactic Century Timeline 'Nations and Factions' Galactic Century Nations and Factions 'Mobile Weapons' Galactic Century Mobile Weapons 'Warships and Spacecraft' Galactic Century Warships and Spacecraft 'Locations' Galactic Century Locations 'Technology' Galactic Century Technology 'Soundtrack' Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha OST 'Notes' Category:Stories Category:Wing Zero Alpha